When people suffer from some types of heart arrhythmias, the result may be that blood flow to various parts of the body is reduced. Some arrhythmias may even result in a Sudden Cardiac Arrest (SCA). SCA can lead to death very quickly, e.g. within 10 minutes, unless treated in the interim.
Some people have an increased risk of SCA. People at a higher risk include patients who have had a heart attack, or a prior SCA episode. A frequent recommendation is for these people to receive an Implantable Cardioverter Defibrillator (ICD). The ICD is surgically implanted in the chest, and continuously monitors the patient's electrocardiogram (ECG). If certain types of heart arrhythmias are detected, then the ICD delivers an electric shock through the heart.
After being identified as having an increased risk of an SCA, and before receiving an ICD, these people are sometimes given a Wearable Cardioverter Defibrillator (WCD) system. (Early versions of such systems were called wearable cardiac defibrillator systems.) A WCD system typically includes a harness, vest, or other garment that the patient is to wear. The WCD system further includes electronic components, such as a defibrillator and electrodes, coupled to the harness, vest, or other garment. When the patient wears the WCD system, the external electrodes may then make good electrical contact with the patient's skin, and therefore can help sense the patient's ECG. If a shockable heart arrhythmia is detected, then the defibrillator delivers the appropriate electric shock through the patient's body, and thus through the heart.
A challenge in the prior art is that the patient's ECG signal may be corrupted by electrical noise. As such, it can be hard to interpret the ECG signal.
All subject matter discussed in this Background section of this document is not necessarily prior art, and may not be presumed to be prior art simply because it is presented in this Background section. Plus, any reference to any prior art in this description is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that such prior art forms parts of the common general knowledge in any art in any country. Along these lines, any recognition of problems in the prior art discussed in this Background section or associated with such subject matter should not be treated as prior art, unless expressly stated to be prior art. Rather, the discussion of any subject matter in this Background section should be treated as part of the approach taken towards the particular problem by the inventor. This approach in and of itself may also be inventive.